According to the National Spinal Cord Injury Statistical Center, there are more than 259,000 people living with a spinal cord injury in the United States. Traumatic spinal cord injury afflicts around 15,000 people in the United States each year. Approximately 12,000 survive the cord injury with a neurological deficit, which is commonly a severe, disabling physical impairment and mental burden. Long-term care for cord injuries costs an estimated $9.7 billion annually in the United States.
Application of certain degrees of hypothermia to a patient's spine and spinal cord after a spinal cord injury can lead to benefits, such as a reduction of the metabolic demand of spinal cord cells, reduction of edema, added tolerance to hypoxia/ischemia, and ultimately a reduction in spinal cord tissue damage or cell death. Realizing these benefits could mean the difference between quadriplegia and being able to use one's arms. The use of a cooling effect for these purposes can be referred to as therapeutic hypothermia.
Besides traumatic spinal cord injury, the spinal cord can be injured due to surgical procedures such as abdominal aneurysm repair, wherein blood flow to the spinal cord is reduced. This lack of blood flow, also known as ischemia, can cause cellular damage to the spinal cord. Local cooling of the spinal cord can decrease the incidence of spinal cord injury in abdominal aneurysm surgery. Nerve roots or any member of the central nervous system in the spine can also become damaged from trauma and/or surgical insult, and can cause neurologic deficits and/or significant patient pain. It will be appreciated that the spinal cord and nerves can become injured through any number of means.
Existing methods for cooling the spine involve systemic cooling of the entire body. Such treatments carry a number of disadvantages. For one thing, systemic cooling techniques lack the ability to specifically target the injured tissue and, as a result, other unrelated tissue can be damaged or destroyed by the cooling. Systemic cooling can also cause a wide variety of side effects. In addition, the degree to which the body can be cooled systemically is very limited, and it is difficult to precisely control the degree to which the body is cooled in systemic approaches. Body temperature changes using systemic techniques also tend to occur very slowly, which can undesirably delay administration of a cooling effect to the injured tissue.
In some instances it can be desirable to apply localized heating or therapeutic hyperthermia to a patient.
There is a continual need for improved methods and devices for applying thermal therapy.